Gracias por todo
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: —Sólo quiero decirte algo importante, England-la joven nación continuó sonriendo en un vano intento de quitarse los nervios. —Adelante...-asintió Inglaterra mirándolo llena de interés repentino. USxFem! Uk


**Gracias por todo **

Regresé :D

Traje algo chiquito pero lindo.

Ojalá les guste, porque es mi primer USxNyo! Uk.

Necesitaba escribir una trama sencilla, mi cabeza murió con el capítulo 2 de mi UsUk Cardverse: Cruel Clocks. ^-^~ Por cierto, muchos llaman a Nyo! UK, Alice, pero veo que Rose es otro nombre que suena mucho para ella. Me gusta más Alice, pero aquí usaré Rose para marcar que esto es cómo Alfred la veía antes, de manera inocente. No es que ahora sea un pervertido, ya entenderán cuando lean.

**Dato:** Nyo Inglaterra es Kuudere. No Tsundere como Arthur.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Categorías:** Friendship, Insinuación romántica.

**Pareja:** USxNyo! UK. [Alfred y Rose]

_3 2 1 ready..._

.

.

Cálido. Así es el sentimiento que invade su pecho al recordar los días junto a Rose. Muy cálido.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer inglesa poseían ese toque maternal que lograba calmarlo cuando las tormentas resultaban aterradoras.

Sus manos siempre finas, delicadas pero fuertes, esas mismas que lo sostuvieron hasta que caminó por cuenta propia.

La larga cabellera dorada que se deshacía entre sus pequeñas manos de Colonia, siempre creyó que eran finos hilillos de oro.

Ella era tan perfecta.

¿Cuándo dejo de parecerle imponente y comprensiva?

¿En qué instante se torció su admiración por aquella dama?

¡Era la mujer que poseyó al mundo! La temible Pirata que derrotó a Spain.

La guerrera que venció a France en un conflicto de 100 años.

¿Cuándo?

¿Fue acaso cuándo ella le abandonó por un siglo entero? O quizás ocurrió en el momento que France le convenció de que la libertad lo volvería una potencia que sería capaz de cuidarse y proteger a su gente. No se equivoco. Pero tampoco le advirtió todo lo que le esperaba.

Rana francesa traidora.

Aunque increíblemente a estas alturas, Estados Unidos cesó en medio de su búsqueda de respuestas.

Ya no tenían una relevancia significativa.

...

Dejó de cuestionarse y recordar justo en el intervalo en que ella ingresó a la sala de reuniones, dispuesta a perder el tiempo en estupideces sin pies ni cabeza.

Sonrió con suavidad acercándose a paso tranquilo y sigiloso.

Rose parecía muy pensativa porque no armó escándalo cuando France la abrazó y susurró cosas indecentes, se limitó a quitárselo de encima con un pisotón.

Ni siquiera notó que Estados Unidos se encontraba allí, frente a su lugar, sonriendo alegre.

Así que por ende se desconcertó completamente al verle.

— **¿Se te ofrece algo?-**preguntó educada con un perfil estoico y pasivo.

La junta aún no empezaba, al parecer Alemania buscaba a la distraída Italia.

—**Sólo quiero decirte algo importante, England-**la joven nación continuó sonriendo en un vano intento de quitarse los nervios.

—**Adelante...-**asintió Inglaterra mirándolo llena de interés repentino.

Lo que su Ex-colonia habría de decirle ahora parecía de índole seria.

Porque el chiquillo rara vez no gritaba o la molestaba con canturreos absurdos para llevarla a un McDonald's.

—**Gracias por todo...-**dijo.

Se agachó rápidamente para dejar un beso casto sobre su frente.

Inglaterra se ruborizó.

No hubo necesidad alguna de realizar cuestiones innecesarias, comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería el muchacho.

—**Gracias a ti, United States-**

La británica también le sonrió pero de manera menos notoria.

Sin embargo para Estados Unidos fue emotivo.

Porque Rose entendió que no hablaba con el país: USA.

Sino con Alfred F. Jones, su pequeño niño que se convirtió en un hombre.

Él cerró sus ojos azules esperanzado, pronto tendía el valor de exteriorizarle a esa hermosa mujer que sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado.

_"Poco a poco, paso por paso." _recordó.

Todo a su tiempo.

— **¿Quieres ir a comer cuándo la junta finalice?-**

—**Esa no es la manera de invitar a una Dama, Alfred...-**

—**Entonces... Debes darme clases nuevamente, Rose-**

Inglaterra asintió suavemente a modo de respuesta a las dos cosas.

Aceptaba la invitación.

Y también a darle clases a Estados Unidos.

.

.

.

**Nota Final:** Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, no soy buena manejando el Hétero en Hetalia, y menos a ellos. Creo que sólo me queda el Spain x Fem! Romano. (Antonio y Chiara)

Sólo quería escribir algo bonito.

Un review me dirá sí les agrado y ayudará a Alfred a declararse.

**Aclaración de la palabra Kuudere:** A veces escrito coodere o cooldere por el inglés cool, es un término japonés referido a un estereotipo de personalidad que describe una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente calladas y con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos, o simplemente no querer hacerlo. Las motivaciones suelen ser por falta de emociones. En muchos de los casos por no conocer las emociones en sí (Robots o androides), no estar acostumbradas a ellas, o en algunos casos estas están suprimidas debido a un trauma. Algunos solo muestran indiferencia y a veces un tanto burlescos y groseros; pero otros son más cínicos, sarcásticos e inquisitivos. Este tipo de personaje suele tardar en abrir su corazón y se dice que son como la nieve: "puede que sea fría y dura a primera vista pero mantiene la semilla del otoño caliente y protegida hasta la primavera".

**Edit: **¡Gracias a Myobi por decirme que FF borró mi explicación! FF troll xD

**Bye!~**


End file.
